


Overstimulated

by adamsnackler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, College, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, ben and Rey are lonely, ben like realllllly hates parties, ben might be slightly autistic and he Hates Touching, college dorm party, poe and ben are besties, really this is so fluffy with sugary sweetness you'll get a toothache, rey and ben are socially inept, social butterfly rose tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsnackler/pseuds/adamsnackler
Summary: “Sorry,” Rey offered by way of an explanation. “I just noticed you don’t like when people touch you and…” she let her voice trail off.He nodded at that, body visibly relaxing. “Thanks,” he replied, voice just above a whisper, soft and deep andsweet. Rey determined she could stand there in that corner with him and listen to his voice all night.“I’m Rey,” she said, straightening her posture and holding out her hand on pure instinct. Almost immediately she realized her mistake and attempted to retract it with a small, “Sorry,” but before she could he had taken it, enveloping her hand with his massive one, and giving a firm, albeit brief, shake.She had to have imagined it, the electricity that ran through her body as his skin touched hers. Perhaps it was just the shock of him willingly touching her, after all she had witnessed about him that night.He let out a small shudder, presumably another reaction from being touched, his eyes growing somehow darker. “Ben,” he replied. “Ben Solo.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> *throws soft fluffy oneshot and runs away*

As a general rule Ben avoided parties like a long tail cat in a rocking chair store, but Poe had been _insistent_ and Ben _did_ owe him one after completely blowing him off last weekend. This was how Ben found himself crammed into the world’s smallest dorm room with fifty to a thousand loud, drunk coeds.

Immediately, Ben located the corner of the room furthest from the bar and slumped against the wall. Maybe, he thought, if he tried really hard, the wall might just decide to take pity on him and open up, completely devouring him and saving him from dreaded Socialization.

Poe, of course, upon entering the room had made a beeline for the bar. He reappeared before Ben a moment later, double fisting two room temperature beers, extending one to Ben. Grateful for the liquid courage, Ben eagerly accepted the drink with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

“You know,” Poe started, scanning the room, “there’s some pretty girls here. Maybe you’ll fi…”

“No,” Ben cut him off swiftly. “ _No_.”

Poe shrugged, backing away. “Okay, man. I’ll leave you to be alone with your corner.”

Ben watched as his best friend was swallowed up by the crowd. He nursed his beer, backing further into the corner as a new wave of college students entered the room.

It was going to be a long night.

— — — — —

Rey had never been to a party before. In secondary school she had been completely focused on studying so she could get a scholarship to university in the States. There hadn’t been time for frivolous things like parties or friendships. Upon meeting her roommate Rose, however, Rey knew that freshmen year was going to be an entirely new story. Rose was bubbly and kind and they became instant best friends.

Rose, as it turned out, was somewhat of a social butterfly. She, and Rey by default, had made friends with everyone on their floor by the end of the first week of school, which meant that they had earned an invite to several parties for the weekend before classes officially began.

Rey felt a little like a fish out of water, crammed into one of the upperclassmen dorms. At least it was one of the larger rooms on campus, since the upperclassmen got first pick each year. There were fairy lights strung all over the walls and one of the desks was being used as the bar area, harboring cheap liquor and domestic beer. Someone’s Spotify playlist was hooked up to the speakers playing an eclectic mix of ambient party tunes.

She slowly sipped on her vodka cranberry and observed her peers. Several people were taking an obscene amount of shots over at the bar, seemingly encouraged (or was that the infamous Peer Pressure she was always warned about) by a charmingly handsome man with thick dark curls and chiseled jawline. Rey laughed as one guy gagged on what had to be his sixth shot in about as many minutes, seemingly disqualifying him from whatever contest was occurring.

As her laughter subsided her eyes trailed over to the opposite corner of the room. A preposterously tall guy stood slouched against the wall, apparently trying to hide his massive figure with little success. He glared disdainfully at the group of students at the bar as he nursed something from his red plastic cup.

Rey found him intriguing, this mystery man in the corner, and she found her eyes returning to him periodically as the night went on.

The next time Rey noticed him was about an hour later. He appeared to be arguing with another guy, the charismatic one egging on the shots competition from earlier, using lots of hand gestures but keeping the volume low enough that Rey couldn’t make out what the argument was about. Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding appeared to lose the debate, whatever it was, as the other guy shoved another red cup into his hands and walked away. He seemed to slink even further into the corner as he brought the refreshed drink to his lips.

Not long after that Rey’s attention was called back to his corner of the room when a loud, “What’s your fucking problem?” rang out across the room. She was able to discern that one of the girls, Bazine, Rey thought her name was, had tried to flirt with Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding, apparently drunkenly grabbing his arm. He had shaken her off and politely told her to “Fuck off” according to a pretty blonde girl named Kaydel, who Rose insisted knew everyone and everything about Chandrilla U.

A while after that there was an even _louder_ commotion in that corner of the room, as one of the partygoers had apparently had far too much to drink and gone crashing into Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding while trying to do some elaborate dance move. This had resulted in the entire contents of his red cup ending up on his black t-shirt. He froze, eyes growing wide like a deer in headlights, his wet shirt clinging to his muscular torso, as the drunk dancer slurred out a loud, “Sorry, man!”

Mr. Tall Dark and Wet didn’t respond, instead remaining frozen in place until the guy walked off. He then cast a cursory glance around the room, as if scanning it to make sure no one was watching him now that the incident was over. Seemingly satisfied everyone’s attention was elsewhere, he began to shake, first his hands, then arms, shoulders, and head, as if wiggling out nervous energy.

It’s curious, Rey thought to herself, observing him. As she continued to watch him throughout the night she noticed that he never touched anyone, not even his friend when he periodically brought back refills from the bar. Not pretty girls as they tried to cozy up to him. In fact, whenever someone touched him, accidentally or otherwise, he absolutely froze, entire body tensing from the unwanted contact. Afterwards he’d survey the room, ensuring no one saw as his body involuntarily twitched.

The fourth time a girl tried to brush her hand over his bare arm he nearly jumped back into the wall, as if her touch had quite literally _electrocuted_ him. Rey had gotten closer to his corner, as the night carried on, and was able to hear her disgusted, “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?” as he twitched his hands and shook his head.

Hearing this, combined with the three vodka cranberries sitting in her stomach, fueled a fire within Rey that she hadn’t even known was there. She marched over to his corner, watching as he tried to shrink back into the wall again, attempting to telepathically assure him that she wouldn’t touch him, that she was on his side.

“Baby!” she squealed. “I’ve been looking for you all night!” She didn’t touch him, just stood by his side as she turned to this girl and, feigning an innocent frown, she looked at the girl and asked, “And _who_ are you?”

The girl positively _glared_ at Rey, muttering something under her breath as she walked away. Once she was safely out of earshot, Rey turned back to Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding and took a step back, granting him a bit more space in his corner of the room. He seemed to relax slightly, as she gave him some space, as if he had been holding his breath and could finally breathe again.

He was even taller up close, she noticed. And _handsome_ , with a strong angular jaw and slightly crooked nose. His raven dark hair, wavy and extremely well conditioned, contrasted dramatically with pale skin, scattered with moles and freckles. Peaking out behind long dark lashes were dark amber eyes, eyes Rey decided she could get lost in for hours as they twinkled with flecks of gold and green. His lips, pink and full and _soft_ , moved without saying anything, and Rey figured that was just another quirk. Beneath his hair, his ears poked out just slightly, burning like bright red embers.

“Sorry,” Rey offered by way of an explanation. “I just noticed you don’t like when people touch you and…” she let her voice trail off.

He nodded at that, body visibly relaxing. “Thanks,” he replied, voice just above a whisper, soft and deep and _sweet_. Rey determined she could stand there in that corner with him and listen to his voice all night.

“I’m Rey,” she said, straightening her posture and holding out her hand on pure instinct. Almost immediately she realized her mistake and attempted to retract it with a small, “Sorry,” but before she could he had taken it, enveloping her hand with his massive one, and giving a firm, albeit brief, shake.

She had to have imagined it, the electricity that ran through her body as his skin touched hers. Perhaps it was just the shock of him willingly touching her, after all she had witnessed about him that night.

He let out a small shudder, presumably another reaction from being touched, his eyes growing somehow darker. “Ben,” he replied. “Ben Solo.”

Rey nodded, half to him, half to herself. She could do this, talk to an attractive guy at a party, with absolutely no prior social experience, let alone experience with _men_ , and oh god what was she trying to do exactly? Before she could completely derail herself though, Ben’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“What’s your major?” he asked.

“English Lit,” she replied, blushing down at her feet. “Creative writing minor. You?”

Her wide hazel eyes poked out behind long lashes as she said the last word, looking back up from the floor, her lower lip caught between pearly white teeth.

“International Business. Going to law school next year, just got my acceptance,” he replied, staring at her. “What year are you?”

“Freshman.” Rey felt her cheeks grow impossibly hot. “But I just turned twenty. I bounced around a lot when I was in primary school and, well, it sort of threw my education off course. I was in foster care, growing up, and it wasn’t until I was adopted that I had consistent schooling. I ran away a lot…” she trailed off as she realized she was oversharing.

She risked a cautious glance at Ben, sure she’d find that her rambling had scared him back into his corner, trying to melt into the wall to escape her. Instead, she found him staring at her with rapt attention, as if he were a starving man and her voice was honey, ambrosia of the gods, like he was ravenously drinking in her every word.

Her eyes searched his face, wandering over his features, down to his lips, parted slightly, pink and pillowy and so _soft_ looking. Downright _kissable_ , she thought.

And then, without a moment’s notice, it happened.

Someone, way too drunk, downright _shoved_ her into Ben as they stumbled for the door.

It happened so fast that Rey wasn’t entirely sure what had occurred. Suddenly she found herself flush against Ben, her hand against his chest, his arm on the small of her back, his body tense against hers.

As soon as she realized what was happening she immediately remedied the situation, removing herself from him and taking several steps back, face burning with complete and total mortification.

“Oh my gosh, Ben! I’m so _so_ sorry! They pushed me— I fell— I’m _so sorry,_ please how can I help…” her words came out like water from a fire hydrant, an endless wave of profuse apologies that she physically couldn’t control.

But then Ben took her by the waist and pulled her back against him, so close she could feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest, could feel the warmth of his body and his heavy breath. And then she felt his lips on hers, just as soft as she imagined, as he pulled her into a soft and heavy kiss. They stayed like that, kissing in the corner as the world melted away, as if the wall had finally relented and decided to swallow them whole, rescue them from the chaos of the dorm room.

Eventually he pulled away, his body stiffening, face flush. Involuntarily, he shivered, shaking his head frantically as his arms wiggled, dark hair flying in a blur around his face.

It only lasted a couple seconds, and Rey had to fight a grin. She knew it was wrong, this wasn’t something he could control, but she found it downright _adorable_ his little stim episodes. She loved watching his body move and release and _relax_ as he came down off his overstimulated high.

When it was over, he squeezed his eyes closed, face bright red in embarrassment, as he breathed out a soft, “ _Fuck_.”

Rey couldn’t help but let out a small giggled, quickly attempting to cover it with her hand.

Slowly, Ben opened his eyes, warily eyeing her to see if he had scared her off.

She met his gaze with an endearing grin and a soft, “Hi.”

He smiled back at her. “Hi,” he replied, just as softly, prompting another giggle from Rey.

“I thought you didn’t like touch?”

He shrugged, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocking back on his feet. “I like your touch.”

Rey’s face scrunched in confusion. “Really?”

Ben couldn’t help the smile growing ever bigger on his face. She was just too adorable, with her scrunched nose and freckles peaking out from the soft blush across her face, lips still pink from their kiss.

They had _kissed_.

Ben paused, attempting to articulate the jumble of thoughts running rampant through his head. “Normally when people touch me it feels like sandpaper,” he tried to explain. “Course and rough and _irritating_. But when you touch me…” he paused, hesitant to put it into words, fearful at what it would mean to finally articulate his emotions. “When you touch me it feels like velvet. Warm and comforting and… and you feel like _home_. A home I never really had.”

There’s silence between them for a long moment as Rey processed his words. The party around them had long since faded to nothing more than background noise, barely penetrating the bubble they’d created around themselves. In their bubble it was quiet and still, nothing but the sound of their panting breaths and pounding heartbeats. Until, finally, Rey spoke.

“Ben…” she paused, tentatively searching his face, finding him staring intently at her with hungry, wanting eyes. “Ben, can I give you a hug? Please?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Always.”

In an instant she’s on him again, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his chest, the scent of sandalwood and mint permeating her senses as she breathed him in. The warm feeling of his arms, strong and sturdy, wrapped around her flooded her senses as he nuzzled into her hair.

They stayed like that for a moment that was either an eternity or barely a minute, either of which would have been too short, before he pulled away slightly. Rey let him, figuring he needed some space, but instead he ducked down, bringing his lips to hers, and he was _kissing_ her again. Passionate and soft, sucking her breath away as he positively _devoured_ her. There was something comforting about the way their bodies seemed to connect, as if their fates were entwined, as if their _souls_ were connected, finally, after a long journey across space and time.

Rey thought, maybe, that she heard a few whistles and cheers, and possibly that guy from before, his friend with the drinks and the shots, shouting, “Fuck yeah, Solo!” from beyond their bubble, but she couldn’t be sure. Everything beyond them was muffled and blurred. The entire outside world completely faded away.

Right now there was just _Ben_. Rey and Ben, with his arms holding her tight and his lips on hers. Just her and Ben and their future that was an infinity of tomorrows, endless days that would be forever changed because here, tonight, at this random party in this random dorm room, they had found each other. As if their souls were tied together on a red string of fate, and tonight destiny had decided they would never have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This idea just came to me one morning and I decided to ignore everything else that day to write it.
> 
> come say hi! on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adamsnackler)


End file.
